ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Nadia A Break
'Introduction' Give Nadia a break is the Fifth Episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia, which is released in July the 17th 2013, this Episode is dealing with the topic of Ramadhan. 'Plot': A description of the Gang in the beginning, Nadia's Day started when Adel turned the lights on asking her to go with him to the marked to buy some grossery, once done, Nadia decided to watch television, however she turned it off as the show she was watching were encouraging to eat, she noticed the milk box was outside the freezer, when she took it to put it back to the freezer, she got spotted by Adel who told her either to go to her room or to watch Tv, so she got in her room before getting a phone call from Sam to be asked to come to the Lair. When Nadia met the guys in the Lair,(under a false alarm) she revealed that she isn't really their friend as she is there only for missions, Upon hearing that Sam informed her that it's up to her, and there's nothing wrong with what she said, however Jihed' created a conflict between him and Nadia which ended up with having hard feelings to her, eanwhile Sam suggested to go swimming and the other gang member have approved the suggestions. Later, when the guys are swimming, Nadia was asked to give it a shot, however it got blown up, when Jihed has stuck a metal string to Nadia' Swimming outfits causing her whole body exposed to the p ublic, which her father Adel Got mad and decided to ground her. Meanwhile, The Sam, Fathia, and UNNAMED were talking about what hapened to Nadia, Jihed showed up suddenly happy, but not after being hit in his crotch by Sam and forced to confess and apologize to Nadia, as soon they have gone to Nadia's house and asked for Adel's premissionn to Talk to Nadia, Jihed has blown it again with calling Nadia "Worst Person",while Fathia tried to settle it down, Sam Forced Jihed to stay with Nadia, unil both Nadia and Jihed Got Kidnapped By K The Rapist asking for his money from Jihed, while Jihed was being threatened by death, Nadia Can be seen Tied Up, with Tape, trying to reach an axe thrown on the ground to cut the tapes, as soon as she set herself free, she has knocked the guardians out with her pumps, leaving and holding the axe, however she got hit in the face by K and left on the ground semi-paralyzed, when K tried to kill Jihed, he got his head blown by an axe thrown by Nadia, which led her to call the cops. Once the police has arrived, they have arrested the two knocked out guardians, Nadia was forgiven by her Father who has completely forgotten what happened, when Sam asked Nadia for what she thinks again, she heard that Nadia Wanted to fit in the Circle as Sam said that she is always more than welcome. Once Fasting is over and everyone has finished the Iftar, Jihed has decided to stay to talk with Nadia in private, where Nadia revealed that Jihed is a good guy from the inside which led Jihed to apologize to Nadia for the bad things he has done, meanwhile, adel was watching them for any sexual contact between both of them. the episode ends with a Happy Ramadhan Wish from Sam to the readers. 'Trivia:' *Samantha is atheist, so her fasting is invalid since she was seen smoking in days. *Nadia can be seen wearing a Fez.The STalking Dead *This episode reveals Fathia's burned hair, which it suggests that she is wearing a wig. *Adel's car bears a resemblance to Volkswagen beetle. *Nadia's phone is turned to a live action one. *This the first episode where one of the main heroes was kidnapped. *Samantha is depicted in Bikini, except few scenes in her usual clothes, in the end of the episode, she's in bikini again. 'References:' *The Simpsons, where The Scene of Homer Simpson Eating. From the episode: "Dial 'N' for Nerder" was shown in The TV in "Give Nadia a Break", later the "Simpsonized Tom Cat" on the freezer appears, it was a mixture of "Tom and Jerry" and "The Simpsons", Nsibti laaziza Was also shown in the same episode, however the episode used in this one was reversed Author's Notes I hope you like our episode, this was made seasonably during the Ramadhan month, next year, something else will be done. Category:The Curse of The Skull shell Category:Season 1